The Program for Training in Sleep, Circadian and Respiratory Neurobiology is designed to provide a structured, comprehensive program to train outstanding individuals for academic positions in the broad field of sleep disorders medicine with specific expertise in basic science, patient-oriented or applied research. Trainees will include: (1) pro-doctoral graduate students; (2) pre-doctoral short-term summer minority medical students; (3 ) post-doctoral trainees with an M.D. degree who will have completed clinical training; (4) post-doctoral trainees who will have completed their Ph.D. degree with or without an M.D. degree. There are three training tracks: Track I for pre-doctoral and post-doctoral fellows requiring fundamental training in basic science research techniques; Track II for pre-doctoral and post-doctoral fellows requiring fundamental training in the techniques of patient-oriented and applied research; and Track III for post-doctoral fellows who intend to continue research at a level of demonstrated expertise. There are eight established faculty preceptors with great experience and success at training pro-doctoral and/or post-doctoral fellows, well-funded research programs and outstanding resources that trainees will utilize. Of their trainees over the past ten years, over 90% have remained in academic medicine (distribution: 40% in training; 53% faculty positions; 7% private practice/industry). Forty percent of those trainees still in academic medicine have already received external grant support as PI or Co-I (more than half of which are NIH or other Federal grants). These preceptors will provide trainees with an opportunity to participate directly in on-going research programs in many diverse areas of sleep, circadian and respiratory neurobiology from molecular genetics to patient-oriented applied research. Junior faculty who have established active, independent research programs have been included as associate preceptors. The training program consists of core required courses and activities, elective courses and activities, and intensive research. Multidisciplinary research is promoted, together with exposure to collaborative research. Funds are requested to support four pre-doctoral graduate students, three pre-doctoral short-term summer minority medical students and six post-doctoral trainees. This established formal program meets a nationally recognized need for qualified investigators in sleep disorders medicine.